Harry Potter and the New Evil
by Gabby4
Summary: 5 new students enrole. The Sorting Hat hints that they are special. Voldemort and his followers are either dead or taken captive, but still the killings go on. Who is behind them, and what is special about the new students. Harry and Co. soon find out the


Harry Potter and the New Evil  
  
Chapter 1: The New Students  
  
Harry Potter sat in bed, unable to fall asleep. He kept asking himself why Voldemort hadn't tried to kill him this summer. As far as Harry knew, Voldemort was very capable of killing Harry.Voldemort shared Harry's blood, so the protection his mother had given him would not be significent enough to refrain Voldemort from performing the Killing Curse on Harry. None of the Death Eaters could touch Harry, yes, but the Death Eaters were the least of his many worries at the moment. Death Eaters could be dealt with. It would not be easy, if not impossible, to deal with Voldemort.  
  
Tomorrow, Harry would be going back to Hogwarts. Harry had not been permitted to visit Ron over the summer due to the fact that Dumbledore did not think it safe. Harry did not understand this. He did not think it mattered where he was, he would never be safe. Harry was begginning to doubt that even Hogwarts was safe anymore. Certaintly last year's incident was proof enough that he was not safe at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry sighed. Last year's incident. Harry had not been able to stop thinking about it all summer. If only he hadn't insisted that Cedric take the cup with him. If only he had stopped trying to be all noble and had grabbed the cup when he had had the chance. If only...Harry mentally kicked himself. He had to stop thinking about it. It only made it worse.  
  
Harry rolled over. In five secounds he was asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry came downstairs to breakfast to find Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all sitting in the living room. They were all stuffed on one couch while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat on another couch, looking extriemly tense. Dudly was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Harry looked to the door and saw that the door was open a crack and a fat blond head was sticking out of it. Dudly caught Harry looking at him and his head dissapeared again with the squeal. Apparantly Dudly hadn't forgotten the first time the Weasley's had visited.  
  
Mr. Weasley stood up immediatly upon seeing Harry.  
  
"Ah, Harry! Doing well, I hope?" asked Mr. Weasley, beaming.  
  
Fred and George stood up as well.  
  
"Harry! Hello!" said Fred, winking at George and shaking Harry's hand feriously.  
  
"Bet you're wondering how we got here, aren't you?" asked George, straigtening importantly and putting on a very good impression of Percy's when he was about to announce something important that he did.  
  
"I geuss." said Harry curiously.  
  
"I thought so." said Fred, grinning. George looked at Fred, and Fred nodded. Harry looked nervously from Fred to George.  
  
"What exactley are you planning to do?" asked Harry, begginning to have a bad feeling about this. "We're just going to give you a demonstration on how we got here." said Fred, grinning.  
  
Harry was about to say something, but before he got the words out, he heard Fred mutter something and then the room he had been in started to dissapear. A secound later, Harry saw a new room appear around him. Harry looked around. He didn't know where he was. He appeared to be in a kitchen. Then Harry looked at the kitchen table. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Apparently, neither could the two people sitting at the table.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Remus Lupin in suprise.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Sirius Black, astonished.  
  
Harry looked at Black. His hair was cut and you could only see a hint of the haunted looked that used to be pronounced so clearly in his eyes. Harry could also tell that Black had recently taken a bath. All in all, Black looked much better.  
  
"Well - er - you see, the Weasley's came over to my house to pick me up, and Fred and George were there as well." started Harry.  
  
"Ah, I see." said Lupin, giving Harry a knowing nod.  
  
"See what?" asked Black.  
  
"Fred and George take after you and James." said Lupin  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Black.  
  
"Fred and George aren't Filch's favorite students." said Lupin.  
  
"Oh," said Black, "I see. Good for Fred and George."  
  
"Sirius!" exclaimed Lupin.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius innocently.  
  
Harry was trying hard not to laugh. He almost succeded in not laughing, but he let out a snort of laughter and gave himself away.  
  
"Anyway," said Harry, "Fred and George said they were going to demonstrate how they got here. They muttered something before I could protest and I ended up here."  
  
"Hmmm. They should be here soon, then." said Lupin, and sure enough, a secound later, Fred and George arrived beside Harry.  
  
"So Ron was telling the truth, then." said Fred upon seeing Black.  
  
"The truth about what?" asked Harry.  
  
"About Black being innocent." said George.  
  
"How does seeing Black here prove Ron was telling the truth?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"The spell transports people to the last person they thought of that they liked." said Fred.  
  
"We invented it." grinned George.  
  
"You invented it?" asked Harry, surprised. "I thought you didn't get get that many O.W.L.s."  
  
"They are alot smarter than you'd think," said Lupin, "they catch on to spells and such very fast. It's the things they need to actually study for, like history, that they have trouble with. They spend there free time making trouble, when they should be studying."  
  
"Aw, stop that, you're embarassing us." said Fred, pretending to blush.  
  
Harry grinned at the same time Ron appeared beside him.  
  
"Black!" exclaimed Ron. "Haven't seen you for a while. You're staying at Lupin's house?"  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore thought it would be safest for me here." said Black.  
  
"Oh." said Ron. He then turned to Harry. "We have to go now. Dad's getting worried."  
  
"Alright." said Harry. "Let's go." Harry, Black, and Lupin exchanged quick good-byes, Black hugged Harry, Fred muttered something while the four of them thought of Mr. Weasley, and they were soon beside Mr. Weasley and Ginny once more.  
  
They weren't in Harry's house, however. Harry quickley saw that they were on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"So you've finally arrived." said Mr. Weasley. "We had to go here soon after you left because we noticed it was five after eleven already."  
  
"Who did you think of to get on the train?" asked Harry.  
  
"Me." said a voice.  
  
Harry looked over and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair with short fringe and blonde streaks. She was kind of small and a bit stocky, with freckles and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's my best friend, Emmy Bristle. She's a Gryffindor as well and she has a Nimbus 2001 that her father bought her. She doesn't need it though. She could have the worst broom in the world and still be the best beater I've ever seen." said Ginny, grinning at her friend. "She looks like she's twelve, but she's actually thirteen."  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, looking around.  
  
"I don't know, we haven't seen her yet." said Ginny. "We can go look for her now. She's probably wondering where you and Harry are."  
  
Ginny, Emmy Bristle, Ron, and Harry went out of the capartment to look for Hermione. They didn't have to look very far. They found her two capartments down, sitting with two girls they had never seen before. The first girl was tall, with blue eyes, and brown curly shoulder length hair. The secound girl had shiny, long black hair and not a single freckle was on her face. She looked to be approximently 164 cm tall.  
  
"Oh, there you two are!" said Hermione, standing up. "I've been looking all over for you two. Where have you been?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry told Hermione the story. "Who're they?" asked Harry when he finished, indicating the two girls with Hermione.  
  
"Oh, this is Collete Muller. She says she was a beater at her old school, Pimplenob. And this is Angel Veteras. She went to Pimplenob as well. The school is somewhere in Europe, but I don't know which country. The school is very secretive about that. Colette and Angel don't even know what country it's in. Nobody does, except for the Headmaster." said Hermione.  
  
"Did you read a book on the school or something?" asked Ron, sounding disgusted.  
  
"Yes, I did in fact. It's called The Complete History of Pimplenob. It has everything in it except the location of the school." replied Hermione.  
  
They spent the rest of the train ride getting to know Collete Muller , Angel Veteras, and, everyone but Ginny who already knew her, Emmy Bristle. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, they were all friends. Even Ginny, who seemed very happy to be included in the group. Harry, with a little help from Ron and Hermione, told Collete, Angel, and Emmy about their experience at Hogwarts. Ginny learned alot of new things as well, like the fact that Black was innocent.  
  
Nearing the end of the train ride, while Harry was telling Collete, Angel, and Emmy about his fourth year, Draco Malfoy came into the capartment, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and a girl Harry had never seen before.  
  
The girl had long, strait black hair with bright orange and red highlights like fire, dark emerald green eyes, and a small scar under her left eye. She was of average hight and quite pretty.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked Malfoy, sneering. "I see Potter here has two new girl friends. Sorry, Miss Weasley, it looks like Potters cheating on you."  
  
Ron had to be held back by both Harry and Hermione. "Who're you?" spat Ron at the new girl.  
  
"I'm Carter Darkin. I'm new. I'm in the fith year. I was a beater on the Quidditch team at my old school, Fidgetbafem. I love to cause trouble, pull pranks, and fight. You're basic mischeif maker. I can be very violent at times, and the only girl I like to hang out with is Alana Henderson. She's cool. I just met her on the train earlier today."  
  
"And you like to give very through descriptions of yourself as well, I see." said Collete.  
  
"Well, no point in leaving anything out, is there?" replied Carter. "You guys seem cool, but I get the picture that Draco here doesn't feel the same way." Carter grinned.  
  
A secound later another girl came into the capartment.  
  
"Alana! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed Carter.  
  
"I've been looking for you to. I was talking to someone. His name's Guy Martin. I found him reading a book in another capartment. It was about Qudditch. He says he loves it. He was a chaser in his old school, Beauxbatons." said Alana, clearly fascanated by Guy.  
  
"This is Alana Henderson. As you can see she has shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes and a few freckles, although her skin is generally quite pale. She's of average height and weight...well, mabey a bit curvier than average. She hates Quidditch, doesn't like very many people (which is why it's unusual for her to go ranting on about some guy), and claims at her old school she wasn't a commplete reject, but isn't exactley popular. Oh, yes, and she can get a bit crazy at times." said Carter.  
  
"Me? Crazy? Ha! That's madness! Complete madness!" exclaimed Alana. Carter rolled her eyes.  
  
"I see you like to give complete discriptions of other people, as well." observed Collete. At that point a guy walked into the compartment. He had short dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and was a bit short and skinny. "Alana?" said the boy who had just walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi, Guy." replied Alana with a smile.  
  
"'Oo forgot my book 'oo wanted to borrow from me." said Guy with a thick French accent.  
  
"Oh, thanks." said Alana, taking the book Guy handed to her.  
  
"'Oo are zese people?" asked Guy, indicating the other people in the compartment.  
  
"Oh, yeah, this is my best friend, Carter Darkin." said Alana, pointing at Carter. "And this is her friend, Draco Malfoy, and his friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Alana pointed at each of them in turn. "And this is-" she faltered when she got to Collete. "Er - I'm not quite sure who the rest of you are."  
  
"I'm Collete Muller." said Collete. "And this is Emmy Bristle, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." When she got to Harry's name, Guy's eyes widened.  
  
"You're 'arry Potter?" said Guy in amazement.  
  
"Yup." said Ron, grinning at Harry.  
  
"I 'eard about 'oo to, Ron." said Guy. "My dad said 'ou're best friends wid 'arry Potter. My dad knows 'ou're dad. 'e says 'ou're dad's really nice."  
  
Ron grinned. "I think we're going to be great friends, Guy."  
  
Malfoy spoke up after his long silence. "You must not have heard much the Weasley's if you think their so great. They're poorer than a rat."  
  
"What's wrong with being poor, you twitchy ferret?" snapped Collete, disgust in her voice.  
  
Draco turned pink.  
  
Malfoy quickley turned back to his usual pale color and put on his usual sneer.  
  
"Don't tell me you're poor, as well." said Malfoy, sneering.  
  
"I am not poor, as a matter of fact. On the contrary, my family is a very old wizarding family, and we are very rich. My mum wanted to send my personal house elf with me to Hogwarts, but I wouldn't let her." said Collete.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione, and he could see that she dearly was bursting to say something, but fortunantly she held her tongue.  
  
Apparantly, Ron saw this as well. He smerked and said, "Got anything to say, Hermione?"  
  
"No." Hermione lied, glaring daggers at Ron.  
  
At that point, Mr. Weasley walked into the compartment. Harry looked at him in surprise. He had completely forgotten about Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Is their a problem?" asked Mr. Wealey, looking around.  
  
Harry looked over to where Malfoy was, but found Malfoy had managed to slip out unnoticed. Harry saw that Crabbe, Goyle, and Carter had slipped out as well.  
  
"No, everything's fine." said Ginny, but her angry face gave her away.  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed Ron, cleary surprised to see him as well. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to talk to Dumbledore about something." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"What d'you have to talk to Dumbledore about?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Sorry, can't tell. I think Dumbledore is planning on telling you, but as I'm not sure, I can't tell you." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Come on dad, please?" begged Ginny, a pleading look in her brown eyes.  
  
Mr. Weasley just ignored her. "All right, I'm going to leave now so you all can change into your robes. We should be arriving any minute now." And with that, Mr. Weasley left.  
  
"Hey, Harry? If Dumbledore tells you, you'll tell us as well, right?" asked Ron.  
  
"Depends." said Harry, a mischivious grin on his face.  
  
"I'll let that one go, 'cause I know you're just joking." said Ron. Then he added, "Aren't you?"  
  
After another five minutes of discussing what Mr. Weasley was going to talk about with Dumbledore, the girls left the compartment to change.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Guy had just finished changing when the train arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
They got out, met up eith the girls, and walked to the horseless carriages. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Emmy all squeezed into one carriage while Collete, Guy, Alana, and Angel got into the carriage behind them.  
  
Just before the carriage left, Harry heard a big, booming voice yell out, "Firs' years, firs' years this way!"  
  
Hargrid.  
  
Harry was running through the woods, running away from something terrible. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was their, knew it was almost close enough for him to reach behind and touch it. Harry ran for what seemed like hours, but the thing chasing him did not stop.  
  
Harry knew he could not keep this up. He knew he could not run forever. If the thing wanted him this bad, it would not give up just because Harry was running. Harry knew he had to stop. He knew he had to turn around and fight if he had any chance of surviving. Yet he was scared. No, that was not the right word for it. He was much beyond the state of being scared. He was terrified. He was more terrified than he could ever remember being in his life.  
  
'Stop!' Harry screamed at himself in the silence of his mind. 'Stop being a coward and turn around and face it!' But Harry could not. He could only run.  
  
Then, suddenly, Harry heard his mothers voice. His mothers soothing, soothing voice. His mother told him to stop. Harry did so without hesitation. His mother told him to turn around, to turn around and not to be afraid. Harry turned around. And he screamed. He screamed and felt he would never stop.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and sat up with a start, his scar burning. He saw four blurry figures staring at him.  
  
Harry looked at the person who spoke. He couldn't quite make out the persons face, everything was blurry. Harry realized he was on the floor. He looked around. His glasses were on the floor beside him. He put his galsses on and looked at the speaker again. It was Ginny.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Emmy looked at him, surprise mixing with concern on their faces. As Harry looked to the door of the carraige, he saw a big group of people staring at him, looking concerned and frightend at the same time.  
  
"Let's go," said Harry, walking out of the carraige and toward the castle, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Emmy following. Angel, Collete, Alana, and Guy caught up with them and they all walked into the castle together. As soon as they got into the castle, McGonnagal walked up to them. "Ms. Muller, Ms. Veteras, Mr. Martin, and Ms. Henderson, please follow me. You will be sorted into your houses directley after the first years," and with that, McGonnagal walked away, Angel, Collete, Alana, and Guy following. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Emmy went into the Great Hall and found a place next to Fred and George to sit. Soon after, the first year students came in, the five new students following closely behind. McGonnagal came in and placed the stoll on the ground and the old raggady Sorting Hat on the stool. Everybody stared at the Sorting Hat in silence. Then, quite suddenley, a rip on the front of the Sorting Hat parted, and the Hat started to sing,  
  
I may appear tattered and old,  
  
And yes this may be true.  
  
But don't toss me out just yet,  
  
For I'm very important for you.  
  
Made long ago by the founding four  
  
To help them to decide,  
  
Just where each Hogwart's student  
  
Was best fit to reside.  
  
How else will you know where to go?  
  
In this grand old school?  
  
For I always can choose the best,  
  
I assure you I am no fool.  
  
If you should be a Gryffindor,  
  
Fearless, bold, and brave.  
  
Or perhaps a Ravenclaw,  
  
Sharp of wit and well behaved.  
  
Then there is Hufflepuff,  
  
For the patient, loyal, and true.  
  
And last but not least, Slytherin,  
  
Only the most cunning and ambitious will do.  
  
So sit and I'll be placed on your head,  
  
For it is the only way to know,  
  
Exactly where you belong,  
  
So into your Houses you go!  
  
The whole school burst into applause. When at last the applause supsided, McGonnagal spoke. "Now, first years, I will call your name, and you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will call out your house. You will then sit at your respective house table," McGonnagal took out a long piece of parchment. "Abel, Terry!" A little blond headed kid stepped up. McGonnagal placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and after a few secound the Sorting Hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table exploded into cheers and Terry Abel walked happily to the Hufflepuff table. After deciding the houses for many new students, the Sorting Hat finally ended with, "Zyrelle, Mack!" ("Slytherin!") There was five new Gryffindors. Abby Trent, Jamie Wood (Harry decided she was Oliver's sister, due to the fact that her last name was wood, and she closley resembled Oliver himself), Ben Humphrey, and Kannley Brooks. After all the first years were sorted and the cheers had supsided for Mack Zyrelle, McGonnagal introduced the new students. "We have some new 5th year students this year at Hogwarts. They will be sorted into there houses now," McGonnagal once again looked at the long piece of parchment in her hands. Darkin, Carter!" Carter walked eagerley to the stool. When she got there, McGonnagal placed the sorting hat on her head. "Hmmm..." whispered the Sorting Hat so only Carter could hear, "Let me see...your a tough one...interesting...haven't seen your kind for a few years...I know of only four people that are living that is your kind...hmmm...where shall I put you? You have a fair amount of courage, I see...Gryffindor, mabey? No, no, that wouldn't suit you. I know...SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled these last words for the whole school to hear. The Slytherin table exploded into cheers. Carter grinned and walked happily over to the Slytherin table to sit beside Malfoy, clearly pleased with herself. McGonnagal cleared her throat, "Henderson, Alana!" Alana went to the stool, looking nervously around. She seemed to notice that she looked nervous, because she suddenly grinned and waved at the Hogwarts students sitting at the house tables. She sat on the stool and McGonnagal put the Sorting Hat on Alana's head. "Well, well, well..." whispered the Sorting Hat in her ear, "What have we here? Two of your kind in a row? Hmmm...I see it must be no accident all of you have come to Hogwarts at the same time...let me see...you are hard to place as well...you would do well in any house...but let me see...which house would you be best in? Of course, SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table again erupted into cheers. Alana grinned from ear to ear and quickley went over to sit beside Carter at the Slytherin table. Finally, the cheers ceased and McGonnagal was able to call the next name, "Martin, Guy!" Guy went nervously up to the stool and sat on it. McGonnagal then placed the Sorting Hat on his head. "I see..." whispered the Sorting Hat, "I was most certaintly right...another one of your kind...how odd...anyway, back to buisness...where shall I put you? Ravenclaw, mabey, I see you are veery wise...no, no, that wouldn't do at all...the only other obvious choice would be...GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors immediatly started cheering. Guy grinned happily and walked over to sit beside Harry. Once it was silent again, McGonnagal called out the next name, "Muller, Collete!" Collete walked excitedly to the stool. McGonnagal placed the Sorting Hat on her head. "Yes..." whispered the Sorting Hat, "Yet another one of your kind... Hmmm...only one more? I see...I know just the house to put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" "Yes!" said Collete quietly and walked over to sit next to Guy. The Gryffindors, meanwhile, were cheering loudly. "Veteras, Angel!" said McGonnagal once the Gryffindors had finally stopped cheering. Angel went eagerly but nervously to sit on the stool. McGonnagal placed the raggady old Sorting Hat that had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor on Angel's head. "Hmmm..." the Sorting Hat whispered very quietly in Angel's ear. "I see that I was right...you are the last but defiantly not least of your kind that has arrived at Hogwarts...let me see...which house would best fit you...GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table started to cheer loudly and Angel walked happily over to sit beside Collete. As the cheering faded, the new students all found themselves wondering the same thing: what did the Sorting Hat mean by 'there kind?' 


End file.
